


Hero's Welcome

by Magicofisis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-11-25
Updated: 2005-11-25
Packaged: 2018-10-27 18:10:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10814121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicofisis/pseuds/Magicofisis
Summary: Thank goodness Harry has that “saving-people” thing. Completely PWP.





	Hero's Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

  
Author's notes: **Notes:** [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=hailiebu)[**hailiebu**](http://www.livejournal.com/users/hailiebu/) and [](http://www.livejournal.com/userinfo.bml?user=kerryblaze)[](http://www.livejournal.com/users/kerryblaze/)**kerryblaze** were lamenting the lack of porn this evening, so I thought I’d dust off this little ficlet and dedicate it to them. Hope this hits the spot, ladies! Unbetaed.  


* * *

Harry threw open the bedroom door and burst inside. There was Ron, naked on the bed with his bound wrists tied to the headboard and an ankle tied with a rope to each post at the foot. He heard Ron heave a sigh of relief, even as his cock twitched with desire.  
  
“Ron!” he gasped, rushing over to the bed. “Thank God I’ve found you!”  
  
“Yeah – took you long enough, though.”  
  
“Are you all right? Did they hurt you at all?”  
  
Ron shook his head. “Not yet, but I think they were planning on, you know, messing with me later.”  
  
Harry drew his wand, trying unsuccessfully to ignore Ron’s burgeoning erection. “I’ll just release these bonds and then we can get out of here before they come back.”  
  
“Er, there’s a bit of a problem with that, Harry. See, there’s a spell on them, and I can’t be released until I come.”  
  
At Ron’s words, Harry’s bulge grew even harder, and his pupils dilated. “Oh. Well, okay.” He could feel the blush rising up his cheeks. “Seeing as how you don’t have the use of your hands, I suppose I’ll have to… I mean, I don’t mind.”  
  
“Really?” grinned Ron. “Go on, then. I’ll try to make it quick.”  
  
Ron’s prick had now nearly doubled in size, and Harry paused to view the scene on the bed. Copper freckles were smattered across Ron’s creamy white skin, and a faint trail of auburn hair led from his chest, across his belly, to his swollen red cock. The expression on his face was apprehensive, yet hopeful, and his blue eyes were carefully watching Harry’s every move.  
  
Harry reached out to stroke Ron’s velvety smooth cock. A noise, something between a gasp and a moan, escaped from Ron’s throat, and Harry had never heard anything so sexy in his whole life. He continued to stroke Ron and bent down to lick one of Ron’s nipples.  
  
“Fuck,” whimpered Ron, “ _Harry!_ ”  
  
Encouraged, Harry allowed his tongue to follow the trail of red hair that he’d admired so much a minute before. When his lips brushed against Ron’s cock, Harry swirled his tongue around the tip, ending with a long lick up the underside of his shaft. He could feel Ron squirming beneath him, straining against his bonds.  
  
With his mouth still engulfing Ron’s cock, Harry reached up to worry one of Ron’s nipples with one hand, while the other fondled Ron’s sac, gently rolling the balls in the palm of his hand. Ron’s head thrashed from side to side and each breath sounded like a moan. Harry paused for a moment to watch his best mate become completely undone. It was so sexy, it ought to be illegal.  
  
Harry bent down again, taking nearly the full length of Ron’s cock into his mouth each time Ron bucked his hips. Then, with only a loud grunt as a warning, Ron exploded into Harry’s mouth with tremendous force.  
  
Harry licked a path up to Ron’s mouth, lingering at his throat and jaw line before finding Ron’s welcoming lips.  
  
“Try the releasing the bonds now,” whispered Ron. Harry drew his wand and vanished the magical ropes with a rapid flick of his wrist. As soon as he did so, Ron lowered his hands, wrapping one around Harry’s neck while tangling the other in his hair.  
  
“Lucky for me you’ve got that ‘saving-people thing’,” Ron purred into Harry’s ear.  
  
Harry smiled. “Lucky for you nobody has come back yet. We’d better get out of here before they find us.”  
  
Ron jumped up from the bed and rummaged around the sheets until he found his dressing gown. “Did Hermione say what time she and Tonks would be back?”  
  
“No, and I don’t fancy them finding out we’ve used their bed in our game. Hermione would hex us into next week if she knew.”  
  
Ron pulled his wand out from his dressing gown, and smoothed out the bed covers with a swish and flick, leaving them as pristine as when he’d first ventured into Hermione’s room to hide. “I think it’s the possibility of being caught that makes it so much fun. Still, if you’re worried about it, you can take your turn in our room.”  
  
“Oh, no,” smirked Harry. “For my turn, the bathroom is much more appropriate.” He drew his wand and called, “ _Accio, chocolate syrup!_ ”  
  
  
 _finis_


End file.
